helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the Hello! Project group ANGERME (formerly known as S/mileage). As of June 2017, there have been a total of sixteen members across six generations. There are currently eleven members in ANGERME. Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | |- align="center" | |Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) |August 1, 1994 (age ) |Gunma | rowspan="2" |A |April 4, 2009 |1st |'Red' |'Leader' (2009-Present) Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) Hello! Project Leader (2017-Present) |- align="center" | |Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) |June 4, 1997 (age ) |Osaka | rowspan="3" |August 14, 2011 | rowspan="3" |2nd |'Light Pink' |'Sub-Leader' (2015-Present) |- align="center" | |Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) |November 23, 1997 (age ) |Saitama |O |'Blue' |'Sub-Leader' (2015-Present) Former Hello Pro Egg (2008-2011) |- align="center" | |Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) |April 6, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |A |'Orange' |Former Hello Pro Egg (2009-2011) |- align="center" | |Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) |June 12, 1998 (age ) |Chiba |AB | rowspan="3" |October 4, 2014 | rowspan="3" |3rd |'Light Blue' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |- align="center" | |Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) |March 26, 1999 (age ) |Kanagawa | rowspan="2" |A |'Green' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) |- align="center" | |Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) |May 28, 2001 (age ) |Miyagi |'Yellow' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) Former member of SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |- align="center" | |Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) |October 24, 1999 (age ) |Kumamoto |O |November 11, 2015 |4th |'Aqua Blue' | |- align="center" | |Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) |October 22, 2003 (age ) |Kanagawa |A |July 16, 2016 |5th |'Deep Pink' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2016) |- align="center" | |Funaki Musubu (船木結) |May 10, 2002 (age ) |Osaka |O | rowspan="2" |June 26, 2017 | rowspan="2" |6th |'Yellow-Green' |Country Girls Member (2015-Present) Former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2015) |- align="center" | |Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) |July 7, 1999 (age ) |Kochi |A | |Former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2016-2017) Former Hachikin Girls Member (2011-2016) |} Former Members Leadership The sub-leader position was established on November 29, 2015, when Fukuda Kanon graduated from the group. Members Colors Each ANGERME member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Members of S/mileage were each assigned a member color. Upon their name change to ANGERME, their member colors were rearranged. Over time as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one that is available. No member has the exact same colour, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to other members. Heritage Members Colors Tenures ;All Member Tenures #'Wada Ayaka: ' #Fukuda Kanon: 6 Years, 7 Months, 25 Days #'Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina: ' #Tamura Meimi: 4 Years, 9 Months, 16 Days #'Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako: ' #Maeda Yuuka: 2 Years, 8 Months, 27 Days. #Ogawa Saki: 2 Years, 4 Months, 23 Days. #'Kamikokuryo Moe: ' #'Kasahara Momona: ' #'Kawamura Ayano and Funaki Musubu: ' #Kosuga Fuyuka: 0 Year, 0 Month, 26 Days Members Single Count Members Line-Ups Notes * On October 16, 2011, all sub-members who remained in the group at that time were promoted to full membership, becoming the 2nd generation. * Kosuga Fuyuka was still featured in the single after her departure from the group. * Aikawa Maho was unable to be featured in the 23rd and 24th singles due to her receiving medical treatment for panic disorder during the production periods."アンジュルム23rdシングル内容詳細決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-09. * While both Fukuda's first and Tamura's second member color are translated to purple in the west, Fukuda's purple lean towards a light purple, while Tamura's purple is more of a traditional purple color. References See Also *ANGERME Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:Debuted Eggs Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation ANGERME